


Shut up, just do it

by changcutie



Category: Monsta X (Band), 몬스타엑스 | Monsta X
Genre: Delinquent Yoo Kihyun, Highschool AU, M/M, Minor Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Monsta X Bingo, Naive Lim Changkyun | I.M, and other band members, badboy!Kihyun, changki, changki rise, cute Lim Changkyun | I.M, mentions of the other members, showhyuk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changcutie/pseuds/changcutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's one of those days were odd circumstances just seemed to happen to him. But this, just might be the oddest of them all.</p><p> </p><p>"I want you to date me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back and I decided to edit everything that I've written so far. There has been some slight changes to the story and if you're an old reader, I think it wouldn't matter much but you're more than welcome to read again. I'm so sorry for suddenly deciding to edit but I couldn't take the _cringe_ when I reread everything.
> 
> Hopefully, it's less cringey?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please prepare for a long horrorcoaster. This fic's a mess and so am I :')

It's one of those days were odd circumstances just seemed to happen to him.  
But this just might be the oddest of them all.

* * *

"Hey, you!"

Lim Changkyun looked up from his book to see who had spoken up. His eyes widened in surprise when he realized it was the notorious troublemaker, Yoo Kihyun. They made eye contact for a few seconds before Changkyun broke it by turning to look at his sides. Did he mean someone else? But then he heard Kihyun click his tongue and two hands roughly slammed against the table, startling him. "I'm talking to you, idiot." Kihyun growled. Changkyun grimaced and looked up at Kihyun again. "Y-yes?" He stammered. "What do you want?"

"I want you to date me." Changkyun nearly choked on his own saliva at that. He looked up at Kihyun, eyes wide. He's not sure he heard right. "P-pardon?" he stuttered out. Kihyun sighed in exasperation, rolling his eyes for more effect. "I said,” he drawled out. “Date me." He repeated, although a little condescendingly. Changkyun frowned, closing his book and setting it aside. "Uhm, I don't know if this is a joke or anything but, can I uh... Can I decline?" Kihyun scowled. "No. Also, it's not a question it's an order." Changkyun frowned deeper. "I uhm... I'm not sure I get you. Why would you want to date me?"

Kihyun stayed silent for a moment, clenching and unclenching his jaw. He seemed to be considering something and Changkyun hoped it wasn’t anything related to him because he’s pretty sure it wouldn’t be pleasant. Maybe it wasn’t such a smart thing to decline a rebel’s offer. 

Kihyun still hasn’t said anything yet and Changkyun was left no choice but to sit there in bated silence, hoping to the heaven’s above that he hadn’t just pissed off the scariest person in school. After a few more seconds, Kihyun huffed and took a seat in front of Changkyun. "Look, I just really need a date so if you could just pretend to be my boyfriend, it'd be great. It's just for one day and after that, we can forget all about this ordeal." Changkyun chewed on his lip, still confused. This all seemed so bizarre. "I still don't get why you asked me. Besides, what's in it for me?"

"How about the luxury of being exempted from a good beating huh?" Kihyun growled out dangerously, leaning in close to Changkyun. The latter shifted uneasily, leaning backwards in response. "C-Can I at least ask why? I mean, I'm not exactly dating material." Kihyun scoffed. "Obviously." He muttered as he eyed him in disdain. Changkyun tried not to take offense at that. Really, he did. "Let’s just say I mentioned about having a boyfriend to my friends and well, my friends are a little doubtful. I just need you to come with me and get introduced to them then things will be fine after."

Changkyun thought it over, looking at Kihyun a little dubiously. "I bet you bragged to your friends about having a boyfriend." He commented without thinking. Kihyun flushed and defensively hit the table again. "Do you want to be disabled forever?!" Changkyun cowered in his seat, shaking his head rapidly. "N-no thanks. I'd rather love to have all my limbs intact thank you very much. I'll accept the deal." Kihyun hummed in satisfaction. "Good. Here’s my number so you can text me your address. I'll come pick you up Friday night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throw me motivation [@changcutie](https://twitter.com/changcutie). Kudos and comments are appreciated as always!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating for so long. I was planning to make this into one big one shot but clearly, it's not working out. I decided to divide it into parts instead. I've written a lot but for now I will only post this chapter because I'm not confident of the story flow yet. It's honestly so messy right now. Hope you guys will understand. I'll post the rest of the parts as soon as I can but for now, I hope you guys enjoy this.
> 
> Have a good day everyone :)

* * *

Changkyun nervously fiddled with his clothes. It was 4:23 pm and Kihyun was supposed to pick him up at 4:30. He continued picking at his top. He had dressed himself in a simple oversized maroon sweater and lightwashed slim jeans. He wanted to try his best to look presentable and at least semi-decent. He wondered idly if he looked okay but immediately brushed the thought away. It wasn't a real date so why was he trying so hard anyway?

Changkyun sighed as he dropped into the couch. The whole thing was still so strange. He still couldn't wrap his head around the situation and no matter how much he thought about it, he still couldn't see why Kihyun asked him of all people. _'Maybe he just needed someone invisible and easy to scare?'_ He thought idly. He'd fit those categories anyway. Changkyun sighed again as he flipped around so that his face was pressing on the cushions. He wailed into it, flapping his limbs around. After he was satisfied, he turned his head to the side. "Ah, why is he so handsome anyway! It's unfair to be bad and handsome at the same time."

Changkyun won't deny that he had somehow admired Kihyun. But it was totally platonic. He liked that the older boy was so fearless and that he didn't care what other people thought of him. He, for one, had always been self-conscious and he hated how he would let his insecurities get the better of him. Kihyun wasn't like that. He wasn't afraid to act crass and give crass to the people who deserved them. He was brash but did not act out for no reason. Changkyun wanted to be like that. Yet, here he was.

Changkyun groaned and rubbed his face. He decided to stop stressing over nothing and opted to preoccupy himself by reading a book. Reading always calmed him down and it was easy to lose his worrying thoughts when he had a good book in hand. He picked up a book and began to read.

He was almost at the exciting part when suddenly, he heard the doorbell ring. Changkyun groaned as he rushed to answer it while still holding the book. He didn’t even stop to think who the person might be on the other side, too busy reading. He opened the door, eyes glued to the book. "Come in." He mumbled distractedly.

"Is this really how you greet your visitors?" Changkyun startled at the voice and immediately took his eyes off the book he'd been reading. He saw Kihyun standing on the doorstep, eyebrows raised and looking mildly curious. He made a weird noise in the back of his throat and floundered around for some sort of explanation. He was not expecting Kihyun to be here. He totally forgot about the time and if the initial shock wasn't enough, Kihyun had to look so damn gorgeous that his traitorous heart began to double its pace.

Truth be told, Kihyun didn't look much. He was decked out in brown timberlands, black ripped jeans, and a dark grey shirt. He had rolled up the sleeves and Changkyun could see his subtle biceps peeking at him. To complete the look, Kihyun was casually holding a leather jacket against his back. His ever present shiny silver piercings gleamed at him from where they sat on Kihyun's left ear. It was the perfect orthodox of a bad boy get-up that it should have set off warning signs in his head. But for some insane reason, he liked it. He _really_ liked it.

Changkyun belatedly realized that he'd been staring because Kihyun scoffed at him and irritatedly told him to put the book away and get in his car. "They're already in the meeting place and I don't want to get there really late." He added, eyeing Changkyun carefully. Changkyun nodded his head clumsily before rushing indoors to drop his book and grab his wallet. He almost forgot his phone but thankfully remembered just in time to grab it at the last minute.

When he stepped out, he saw Kihyun waiting for him inside a shiny red car. He gingerly slipped inside the vehicle and quietly sat on the passenger’s seat. As soon as he was settled, Kihyun immediately drove off towards the cafe's direction.

The whole car ride was incredibly awkward. Neither of them spoke, leaving the small enclosed space with an awful stifling silence. Kihyun was adamant in ignoring him and Changkyun was too nervous and still a little bit flustered to speak. It was very uncomfortable so to say. Thankfully, the designated meeting place was close enough that they spent no more than ten minutes to drive.

Kihyun turned off the engine and immediately got off the car without even bothering to spare his companion a second glance. Changkyun scrambled to follow after him, noisily closing the car door in his haste. Kihyun stared at him with what looked to be mild irritation but said nothing.

They entered the café together. As soon as they did, the rich aroma of freshly brewed coffee greeted their nostrils. Changkyun let himself get lost for a bit. He liked the smell of coffee, it was so calming. His peace however did not last long because all of a sudden, he felt a warm hand clutch his own. He immediately pulled back his hand but the other hand just clung on tighter. He looked down to see Kihyun's hand holding on to his firmly. He looked up at the said boy in alarm. Kihyun did not even look at him when he answered his silent question. "You're supposed to be my boyfriend remember?"

Changkyun bit his lip and said nothing, letting his hand go lax in Kihyun's hold. They were nervous butterflies in his stomach but he tamped them all down. Kihyun seemed pleased with his show of subordination because he nodded his head in satisfaction and gripped Changkyun's hand a little tighter. Changkyun tried not to get affected by the small action.

  
_'It's okay Changkyun, you'll be fine. Just do your best and then after that you're done. Keep your cool.'_  


During his mini pep talk, he did not realize that Kihyun had led him to the counter so they could order. He barely even registered the question the older boy asked him. "-want to order?"

"M-macha latte, please." He blurted out just in time. Kihyun raised a brow at him questioningly. "I don't drink coffee actually. I just love the smell." Changkyun grimaced at his own answer. Kihyun most definitely did not need that useless info. Thankfully, the older boy did not comment on it and simply tugged him forward using their still intertwined hands. He tried to ignore the warm tingly feeling of Kihyun's hand on his as the older boy ordered.

After getting their drinks, Kihyun immediately led him to a table filled with two guys. Changkyun braced himself, wondering what kind of people Kihyun befriended. One of the boys noticed them approaching and flashed them a beaming smile. Changkyun blinked at the sheer brightness of it. "Kihyunnie, here you are! Why didn’t you text me you were here already?" The cheerful looking boy exclaimed.

Changkyun noticed that he dyed his hair a buttery yellow shade. Kihyun grunted in reply, placing their drinks on the table. Changkyun floundered a bit, unsure of himself. Should he sit down? He stood there awkwardly, slowly panicking. But then Kihyun placed his hand on his back and led him to a seat. He pushed the chair back and helped him get in. Changkyun tried not to flush at the gesture. He never realized Kihyun had it in him to be such a gentleman.

After making sure he was settled, Kihyun took the seat next to him and deliberately sat on it. His friends stared at him expectantly. Kihyun just sat glowering in his chair, opting to take a sip of his drink. Changkyun could see that the older boy was nervous and hid it by drinking. Changkyun tried not to smile at the thought of cool, no-fucks-given Kihyun nervous about introducing his (fake) boyfriend to his friends. The blond boy seemed to find Kihyun's attitude tiresome because he rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation. "For God’s sake Kihyun, introduce him to us! Don’t just sit there like the asshole you are."

Kihyun clicked his tongue at him and irritatedly put down his drink. He turned to Changkyun and gestured towards him. "Meet my boyfriend, Im Changkyun. Changkyun, my friends." Blondie squealed then turned to Changkyun, beaming at him sunnily. "Hi, I’m Minhyuk and this over here is my boyfriend Hyunwoo." He said, pointing to the buff and stoic looking man beside him. "It's so nice to meet you."

Changkyun nodded his head at the both of them and gave them a shy smile. He was too nervous to manage anything else but Minhyuk didn’t seem to mind as he cooed in affection. "Ahw Ki, he’s such a cutie!” He exclaimed, making Changkyun flush. “How did you ever manage to ask him out? I mean I'm your friend, but I still think you're an asshole most times." Minhyuk said cheekily, still smiling at Changkyun. Beside him, Hyunwoo chuckled in amusement.

Kihyun frowned at Minhyuk. "Fuck you.” He growled. “It doesn’t matter how I asked him out. All that matters is that he’s here. My boyfriend is real so you can finally keep your stupid mouths shut." Changkyun squirmed in his seat, discomforted by the harsh words. Kihyun was unsurprisingly really prickly. Even to his friends, he couldn’t be bothered to say nice things. Changkyun idly wondered how they kept up with him.

Amazingly enough, Minhyuk just laughed at his statement. "Ah, but who knows. You might’ve just threatened someone to be your boyfriend you know. We need evidence. Plus, I get gossiping rights because holy shit man, your sour ass actually scored a cute boyfriend! I mean, come on right?" Kihyun made a long suffering sigh, looking at Hyunwoo helplessly. "Why won’t you stop your boyfriend from talking so much? He’s so nosy." Hyunwoo just shrugged, smiling amusedly.

"Why don’t you just answer the question?" Hyunwoo said simply, taking a sip of his drink. Kihyun glared at him. "I thought you were better than this." Minhyuk cackled in glee. "Ah, this is why I love you." He cooed, placing a quick peck on Hyunwoo’s lips. Kihyun groaned. "Goddammit, not in front of us please." Minhyuk just giggled and straightened up, acting like he wasn't guilty of committing PDA with his boyfriend just moments ago. "Please, we're all adults here. Besides, you know that's far lesser than what you've witnessed before." The boy said, smirking naughtily. Kihyun suddenly made an odd noise, face scrunching up in disgust. Minhyuk smiled innocently and took a sip of his drink. "Anyway, enough about that. Now talk."

Kihyun fidgeted in his seat, back to his nervous state. "Nothing much happened okay? I liked him, he liked me. End of story." Minhyuk looked at him disbelievingly. "This cute cinnamon roll liked you? Like, he _liked_ you? You? I mean, no offense but you? Unbelievable." He muttered looking at Changkyun with a scandalized expression. "You have bad taste in men, sugar." Kihyun gurgled in his seat, looking ready to punch. Changkyun panicked, not wanting to see the poor boy's face mauled. Out of impulse, he blurted out a spew of gibberish thoughts.

"Uhm it's not like that!" He shouted. The table suddenly fell silent. "Kihyun is actually really nice."

It was true. He seemed decent enough, maybe just a little shy (or prideful), to show it and even though the older boy always got into fights, Changkyun knew he would never pick on the weak. He saw before how he had defended a freshman from being bullied by a few seniors, the reason why he began to idolize him, and knew that Kihyun couldn't be half as bad. He was just a little misunderstood. It was one of the factors that pushed him to agree to this little charade anyway. Even if it wasn't much, he might as well help Kihyun on this one.

Changkyun took a glance at Kihyun's surprised expression, feeling nervous. But he couldn't back down now. He promised to help. Gathering courage, he took a big breath before turning to Minhyuk again. "I admit, there were threats involved but I think he's genuinely good. I didn't think he'd actually beat me up. I just gave him a chance. I'm glad I did though. He's surprisingly sweet and well, he's _hot_."

Everyone in the table all but froze, looking at Changkyun in shock. Changkyun squirmed in his seat as panic rose. He wanted to throw up.

_'Fuck, I shouldn't have said that. Oh my god Changkyun! You stupid moron! I can't believe you spouted out those nonsense! Fuck, Kihyun will kill me. I called him hot! Why did I call him hot?! It was fine without the hot part! Goddammit Changkyun get your head out of your fucking ass holy sheezus._

Changkyun glanced at Kihyun anxiously. The aforementioned boy was sitting on his chair, looking as if he was glowering. _'Mother of all things holy, I'm a dead man. I'm a fucking dead man!'_ He thought in anguish.

The table was still silent and by then, his mental breakdown had festered and was uncontrollable. He felt like dying. He was so embarrassed he wanted to jump off a hill or maybe crawl in some dark corner never to surface again. But then all of a sudden, Minhyuk snorted out a bout of boisterous laughter.

"You’re crazy!" The boy laughed. "Is it applicable to diagnose you with Stockholm's syndrome? I mean, you liked the man who threatened you into dating him. It's almost the same right?" He giggled, slapping his thigh in joy. "You're version of hot is really messed up by the way. Yoo Kihyun is anything but hot. If anything, I'm the hot one!" Minhyuk then proceeded to flash him an atrociously exaggerated wink, making Changkyun crack a smile despite his anxiousness. Minhyuk stopped laughing and wiped at imaginary tears. "But whatever, I guess you got the sweet part right." The blond smiled at Changkyun warmly then. "I'm glad you gave Kihyunnie a chance."

Changkyun's stomach churned with guilt but he managed a weak smile in return. His guilt grew tenfold when he saw the matching contented smiles plastered on Minhyuk and Hyunwoo's faces. He took a quick sneak at Kihyun's face who had stopped glowering but had gone awfully silent in his seat. The latter refused to look at him so he decided to let the matter go. He's betting Kihyun will give him slack for that later. Changkyun wilted a little bit at the thought. At least they wouldn't have to see each other again after this.

The rest of the afternoon sped by quickly. Minhyuk mostly did all of the talking, added with the occasional amused grunts of Hyunwoo beside him. Kihyun was still sitting mutedly in his seat, unfocused and looking just a tiny bit contemplative. Changkyun wasn't sure what was happening with him and it was really starting to concern him so he reached up and placed a hand on Kihyun's arm.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked softly. Kihyun flinched under his touch, seemingly snapping out of his momentary stupor. He awkwardly coughed and stared at the hand on his arm. Changkyun realized what he was doing and quickly let go of his hand, face aflame. Kihyun's lips twitched into a small smile as if trying to reassure him. "Uhm yeah, sorry about that. I was just distracted I guess." Kihyun said and tried smiling again.

Changkyun nodded and smiled as well, shyly ducking his head. "Okay. I just wanted to make sure." Kihyun grunted out a soft, "Thanks." as they both settled back on their seats. The two of them however, did not realize Minhyuk had stopped talking and was staring at them with wide, excited eyes up until they heard his obnoxious cooing. "Ahw, you guys are so cute!" He exclaimed. "Baby, they look like shy schoolgirls around their crushes! It's so adorable!" Minhyuk latched himself to Hyunwoo's arms, swooning. "Ah, to be young again."

Kihyun frowned just as Changkyun shook his head frantically, cheeks flushed. "Oh no-" he started to say but Minhyuk cut him off. "No need to be shy! Just go ahead and kiss his grumpy little frown away! We wouldn't mind a little torrid PDA, right baby?" Minhyuk said, turning to Hyunwoo. The latter nodded in response, lifting a hand to do a thumbs up at him. Changkyun laughed nervously, taking a glance at a once again, silent Kihyun, before shaking his head in response. "Ah, it's okay. I'd rather not."

Minhyuk pouted. "Ahw, too bad! We wouldn't have minded anyway!" Changkyun just laughed awkwardly in response.

* * *

"See you both soon!" Minhyuk shouted as he and Hyunwoo began to amble towards their homes. Changkyun stared at them with fondness, finding their vast personalities oddly complementing to one another and frankly, really adorable.

"Let's get you home." Kihyun said quietly from beside him. Changkyun nodded and followed after the boy in silence.

The ride back home was still muted although this time, it was less awkward. Changkyun took a tentative glance at Kihyun's direction only to find the boy frowning at the road. He felt his own forehead scrunching into a frown of his own. He sensed that after leaving the cafe, Kihyun had been bothered. Maybe he got offended by what he said earlier? Changkyun bit his lip in worry. He hoped that wasn't the case.

They soon arrived at his house. Wasting no time, Changkyun quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and got out. He assumed Kihyun wanted him out as soon as possible. He was surprised when Kihyun stopped the engine and got out of the car as well. "I'll walk you to the door."

"O-okay." He murmured. When they got to the front door, Kihyun stopped and faced him. "Thanks for the save earlier and for well, helping me on this. I owe you one." Changkyun smiled at him. "It was no problem. I liked your friends anyway, they're nice." Kihyun hummed distractedly, staring at him straight in the eyes. His heart sped up a little to be under Kihyun's careful scrutiny. He could practically see the thoughts swirling inside of his head. "Changkyun," Kihyun said. Changkyun's stomach fluttered at the sound. "Y-yes?"

"Do you-" Kihyun stopped midway and shook his head. "Ah, never mind. Sorry about that." The older boy mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. Changkyun offered a sweet smile, nodding his head as he took a step back. "That's okay." He heard his mother calling out for him from inside and he grimaced. "I should probably go inside now." Kihyun nodded his head in understanding. "Right. I'll get going then. Have a goodnight."

"You too." Changkyun whispered as Kihyun began to walk away. He turned around just as he heard the engine purr back to life. He went inside his house, a weird heavy feeling in his chest. Tomorrow, things would be back to normal. He was just plain old Im Changkyun once more. There would be no delinquents bothering him and he could go back to doing things the way he used to. He should be relieved.

But then, why did he wish things could be a little different?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Motivate me to update [@changcutie](https://twitter.com/changcutie).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized while reposting that I actually posted the wrong cut to the chapters so there's a chunk of work that I didn't include originally (that or my eyes are fooling me once again). Oh my god I'm such a mess! I'm sorry

* * *

Changkyun was idly eating his ham and cheese sandwich, mind flying elsewhere. His childhood friend slash best friend, Jooheon, was talking next to him rather animatedly. He couldn't quite remember what Jooheon was talking about exactly; something about a cat almost mauling his beautiful face or something like that. Frankly, he couldn't care less. His mind was busy with thoughts of Kihyun, wondering what the older boy was doing. Ever since that day from the cafe, he couldn't stop thinking about the older boy.

He thought about how warm his hands felt when they held hands and about the way Kihyun looked at him that night. He couldn't understand the meaning behind his intense stare or the way his chest constricted at the memory of it. He sighed. Was he sick?

"Kyun? Are you in there? Hello??" Changkyun snapped out of his daze and turned to Jooheon. "What?" The boy huffed and crossed his arms. "I've been trying to get your attention for the past two minutes. Where's your mind flying again bruh?" Changkyun sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, flushing a little. "Sorry hyung, I guess I was distracted." Jooheon rolled his eyes and pinched his cheeks affectionately. "What are we going to do with you Kyun? For someone smart enough to skip a grade, your mind sure flies a lot. You make me worry."

"Hyung, stop! That's embarrassing. I'm not a child." Changkyun whined, trying to pry Jooheon's hands from his cheeks. Jooheon scoffed. "You've barely been sixteen, you're still a baby!" After a bit more pinching, Jooheon released him and patted his head instead. He grinned at Changkyun's pouty face and childishly stuck his tongue out at him before going back to eating. Changkyun huffed as he watched him stuff his face with food. "And _you_ call me a baby. You're practically a five year old, hyung."

Jooheon just cackled, ruffling his hair again. Changkyun grimaced at the sight of half-eaten fries. He tried batting Jooheon's hands away from his pristine hair, disgust in his face, when all of a sudden, a familiar hand banged its way to the table. He startled and looked up straight into Yoo Kihyun's glaring face. "Hey, you!"

Changkyun felt like deja vu except he wasn't reading and he wasn't alone. He could feel Jooheon next to him involuntarily choking on his (still half chewed) food. His best friend's head swiveled to stare at the newcomer then at him, eyes staring rather owlishly. Changkyun gulped down his sudden anxiousness (or was it the butterflies?) and stared at Kihyun. "Y-yes?"

Kihyun briefly glanced at Jooheon, eyeing him venomously before skimming his gaze back to Changkyun. Changkyun gulped at the fury in his eyes. "We need to talk." He gritted out before he looked at Jooheon again. "Alone."

Jooheon gave one last cough before gathering his things and patting him on the back. "Shee you lacher Chyun." He mumbled through his (still!) half eaten lunch. His best friend hurriedly scampered away from them but not without mouthing a "Tell me later!!" at him. Changkyun nodded dumbly as Jooheon finally left. Simultaneously, Kihyun moved to take the adjacent seat.

"I'm just gonna be straight," Kihyun said, not missing a beat. "Date me...again."

Changkyun stared at him dumbly, trying to process the whole situation. He must have taken long because Kihyun released a long sigh. "Look, I know how it sounds but just do me another favor will you? Just pretend to be my boyfriend for a few more weeks and then we'll break it off. I can just say it didn't work out or something, anything to get them off my back. You've met them so you know how pushy they are. So if you could just-"

"No." Changkyun said suddenly. Kihyun looked at him in sudden silence, eyes blinking in confusion. He could see the astonishment swirling in his dark orbs and to be truthful, Changkyun was just as surprised. "Excuse me," Kihyun said, recovering quickly from his shock. "What was that?" Changkyun nervously looked at him but his voice was firm as he spoke. "I said no. I really don't want to fool your friends twice. They seem like decent people and I feel bad for lying. You shouldn't lie to them."

Kihyun's face hardened. "Don't fucking tell me what to do kid." Changkyun frowned, pissed at being referred to as a kid. "Then don't tell me what to do!" He hissed back in irritation. Kihyun stared at him in shock. Changkyun stared back in equal surprise, a hand flying upwards to cover his mouth. He glanced at Kihyun's curling fist and immediately apologized. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that! I'm just concerned about the situation. I really don't want to put farces especially to nice people."

Kihyun's fists uncurled at that and his shoulders slumped in what look to be defeat. "It's not like I want to fool them either." The older boy said voice uncharacteristically soft. Changkyun's heart gave a sudden twinge at the sound. For a moment, he thought he saw a look of vulnerability in Kihyun's eyes. He couldn't be sure though because all he could see now was a cold glare and when Kihyun spoke his voice was taut. "You know what, forget it." Kihyun stood up and started to walk away but then Changkyun got out of his seat and ran to him.

"Wait! I'll do it!" He shouted. "I'll be your fake boyfriend." Kihyun stopped walking and turned back to him. "What?" He said, dumbfounded. He frowned at Changkyun looking at him as if he was crazy. Honestly, Changkyun couldn't blame him. He sounded like a wackjob. One moment he was refusing and the next he was agreeing. Kihyun probably thought he was some raging bipolar. He winced at the thought but kept it in. Now was not the time for unnecessary reevaluation of life choices. "I'll do it. I'll be your fake boyfriend." Kihyun pursed his lips. "Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teach me ways on how not be a mess [@changcutie](https://twitter.com/changcutie).


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the length of the chapters in this fic is crazy. I used to have a set word count per chapter but this is just a mess.

* * *

"Yoo Kihyun propositioned you to be his fake boyfriend?!" Jooheon screamed loudly, looking scandalized. "And this has happened not once but twice?! And possibly long term?!"

Changkyun grimaced and covered Jooheon's mouth. "Shh, not so loud!" He whisper-shouted, glancing at the people around them. Jooheon mumbled gibberish against Changkyun's hands until the latter finally took it away. He huffed and crossed his arms. "Im Changkyun! Why haven't I heard about this sooner?! I thought I was your bestest friend?! I am hurt!" Changkyun groaned and palmed his face in exasperation. "This is why I didn't want to tell you in the first place. You make so much of a fuss." The younger boy said exhaustedly. "And I didn't tell you because it was supposed to be a one-time thing. I thought it wouldn't matter. Nothing big happened anyway."

"Uh, excuse me?? But I think I have every right to make a fuss!" Jooheon hissed out heatedly. "And what do you mean it wouldn't matter?! This is Yoo Kihyun we are talking about. Yoo Kihyun! The notorious troublemaker! Next thing I know you're smoking weed with his gangster friends!" Jooheon grimaced at the thought before he hugged Changkyun tightly. "Oh god no, not my precious baby!" Changkyun grunted and pushed his best friend away. "He's not that bad and his friends are decent." Jooheon gave him a disbelieving look. "Brainwashed already?! Oh god, this is worse than I thought!"

Changkyun groaned in exasperation. "Would you please just listen to me for a bit?!" Jooheon stopped his wailing and turned to him. "He's not so bad hyung, believe me. I wouldn't have agreed the second time around if I honestly thought he's bad. You know I'm not that stupid." Jooheon pursed his lips in thought. "You're right. But I still can't believe he'd ask that from you! I just hope he won't take advantage of you or anything."

"Don't worry hyung, I'll be careful." Jooheon smiled and hugged him close. "You better be brat." They hugged for a bit until the older boy finally released him. "Promise me you'll tell me everything from now on okay?" Changkyun grinned and flashed him a thumbs up. "Of course hyung."

"Good, now let's get some tacos. I'm starving!" Changkyun rolled his eyes. "Aren't you always?" Jooheon gasped and took a hold of his head into a headlock, giving him a noogie. "This brat! I ate 1275 more bowls of rice before you so you better show me respect!" Changkyun laughed and did a tap out, signaling his defeat. "I'm sorry hyung! I won't disrespect you again!" Jooheon grunted and released him. "Reflect on your sins young one!" The older boy said triumphantly. "Oh and by the way, you still owe me the story about your coffee date with the demon king so you better hurry up!"

"Ahw hyung no!" Changkyun whined. "No buts! I deserve some truths after your deceitful hiding. Now come, child. To the Taco King we go!"

* * *

Over the past couple of weeks, Changkyun steadily became closer to Kihyun's friends. It was hard not to. Minhyuk was simply a doll and Hyunwoo's calm aura was very comforting. Changkyun simply adored them and found that he genuinely enjoyed their presence. He didn't mind as much that he had to pretend to be Kihyun's boyfriend to them although the underlying guilt still remained. But he had learned to ignore it.

Changkyun also realized that he enjoyed Kihyun's company just as much he did the others. It was nice to see him get animated as he bickered with his friends; something he never really imagined Kihyun would do. He had always seemed too distant to form any cohesive relationships with other people. Yet looking at him now, he could see the fondness in his eyes as he continued his petty argument with Minhyuk. In the two weeks that they've been hanging around, Changkyun quickly realized the rude attitude was just his form of endearment. Kihyun was just really bad with expressing feelings. He smiled at the thought. It was cute.

"I never really asked you but what do you like to do Changkyun?" Minhyuk asked as he sipped at his orange juice. They were back in the cafe, the gang's hangout place it seemed, enjoying the afternoon. Changkyun brought down his own taro pudding milk tea so he could answer the question. "I read I guess?" Kihyun snorted beside him. "You guess? You were practically glued to your book the first time I came over your house." Changkyun blushed hotly at the memory. It wasn't his favorite moment that's for sure. Minhyuk scowled at Kihyun and hit him in the arm. "Sush you! You're not part of the conversation." Kihyun glared at his friend but didn't do anything more. Minhyuk huffed at him triumphantly before going back to the topic.

"Do you like the romance themed ones? I like reading those cheesy ones." The blond squealed happily as he clapped his hands together. Changkyun laughed and shook his head. Of course Minhyuk would like that genre. "I'm sorry but I'm more of a mystery novel type. I'm a big fan of criminal cases and bloody murder scenes." Minhyuk's eyebrows rose in his hair. "I never took you to be that type. You look too sweet for things like that. I thought you'd be more vanilla or something." Changkyun laughed again.

"Looks can be deceptive. They say the most innocent looking ones are the ones who are most likely not right in the head." Minhyuk cackled gleefully, amused by his statement. "So does that mean we have to be careful around you? Who knows you could be a psycho killer." Changkyun nodded seriously. "Actually, I am one." He whispered lowly, leaning in close. He could see the way Minhyuk's breath momentarily stuttered at the dangerous glint in his eye. "I'm a lady killer." He then proceeded to wink flirtatiously, making sure to be as cheesy as possible. Minhyuk dissolved into giggles while Hyunwoo grinned in amusement.

Kihyun snorted beside him, rolling his eyes. Changkyun winked at him too, shooting finger guns at him. Kihyun's lips quirked into the beginnings of a smile, bemused at the action. Changkyun felt accomplished as he grinned at him triumphantly.

"Changkyun, you grease!" Minhyuk chortled, holding his stomach from too much laughing. Changkyun just chuckled and ducked his head in embarrassment. Minhyuk let the last dregs of laughter escape him, shaking his head in amusement.  
\  
"So anyway," he drawled. "Hyunwoo has a football game next Saturday. You should really come Changkyun. We need more people to cheer since this one over here-" the blond paused and pointed at Kihyun’s resting bitch face. "-won’t cheer with me. Actually, he pretends I don’t even exist which is just rude by the way. He’s such a killjoy. I don’t even know why I hang out with him."

Kihyun scowled. "That’s my line dickhead." He grumbled then turned to Changkyun. "Trust me on this one, you don’t want to be seen him when he's in Hyunwoo’s games. It’s absolutely terrifying." Minhyuk squawked in indignation. "Excuse me, but it’s called being _supportive_ but I guess you wouldn’t know that because you’ve got the emotional capacity of a slipper."

Kihyun snorted in disbelief and crossed his arms. "Please, your idea of supporting is embarrassing. Are you his actual boyfriend or are you Hyunwoo's groupie in disguise?" Minhyuk rolled his eyes. "You just don't understand the novelty of it. But whatever, I'm supposed to be talking to Changkyun." Minhyuk then diverted his attention to Changkyun. "So? Are you coming or not?" The blond was practically begging with his eyes and Changkyun couldn’t help but smile at him. "I guess I'll come."

Minhyuk clapped his hands happily. "Awesome!" He cheered. Kihyun groaned. "Great." He mumbled unhappily. "More noise and people and Minhyuk." Changkyun giggled. "You'll live with it." He teased. "Besides, I'll be there." He added without thinking.

Changkyun realized what he had just said and he froze. He sneaked a look at Kihyun but the older boy was casually drinking his iced tea. He didn’t seem too bothered by what he said. But then again, there was the huge possibility that Kihyun didn’t really care. He breathed a sigh of relief. He should really be careful with what he says next time. Changkyun looked away from him to pay attention to Minhyuk. He failed to notice the small smile on Kihyun's face.

* * *

On Saturday, Kihyun picked him up from his house to drive him to Yongsan where the game would be held.

Kihyun came by a little early, much to his surprise, and unfortunately, it led to a rather uncomfortable encounter with his mom. He couldn’t get her out of the room fast enough and her mom insisted she chat a little with his _new friend_. She'd been a little curious as to why her son had been going out as of late and the curiosity only grew when she learned it wasn't Jooheon he was with. Changkyun had to bite back his anxiousness as his mom talked to Kihyun. 

To his credit, Kihyun seemed relaxed as he talked with his mom. Changkyun could see the way his mom's initial pensiveness, born from Kihyun's obvious rebellious image, melt away the longer they talked.

"It's so nice to see Changkyun making friends." His mom gushed. "He's never made much friends when we were abroad and when we moved here kids teased Changkyun for his Korean. He always stumbled over them you know. Even now he still does! I swear this kid sometimes forgets how to speak." The woman rolled his eyes. "Plus he's always in the house reading and he only ever goes out with Jooheon. I was afraid Jooheon would be his only friend!" Changkyun grimaced. "Mom, that's enough. We have to go now." He told his mother as he went to Kihyun's side to subtly push him towards the door. Changkyun's mom smiled. "Of course, honey. I'm sorry for keeping you boys." She said. "Kyun, you should bring Kihyun for dinner next time." She said enthusiastically. "He’s such a lovely boy." Then she stepped closer to him and whispered. "Cute too." She wiggled her brow at him.

Changkyun flushed hotly. He waved his mom away agitatedly and hurriedly dragged Kihyun out of the house. He could hear his mom’s laughter even from down the hallway. He flushed even brighter. It was no secret to the family that Changkyun preferred men. It had been shocking news but his family accepted him wholeheartedly. It was a relief he grew up in westernized family where the idea of homosexuality was entertained as opposed to the stricter Korean culture. But acceptance of his sexuality also warranted constant teasing from his mom.

"Bye mom!" He called out in an effort to drown out his mom's obnoxious laughter and his embarrassment. He ushered Kihyun out and closed the door behind them. Once outside, he breathed a sigh of relief. "Sorry about that. My mom can get a little overexcited sometimes." Kihyun's lips quirked upwards just a tiny bit. "It's okay. I like your mom, pretty welcoming." Changkyun rolled his eyes. "Nah, she just wants to gossip and embarrass me. I swear she lives to see me suffer." Kihyun laughed. "Maybe she's just curious about you." Changkyun shrugged. "Maybe."

They got inside Kihyun's car and drove all the way to Yongsan. When they got there, Minhyuk was already in the bleachers holding a very atrocious looking banner with the words 'Shownu my sexy love, fighting!'. Changkyun giggled at the sight. Minhyuk looked adorable in his flashy wiggling antennas and polka dotted red shirt. "I'm a love bug!" The blond announced triumphantly once they were in hearing range. Changkyun's smile grew in size, finding the whole thing adorable. Kihyun on the other hand, didn’t seem as amused. "What the fucking hell is all this shit?" he said in lieu of a greeting. Minhyuk just rolled his eyes. "Oh just shut up and sit down. The game’s almost starting."

They seated themselves next to the blond and got comfortable. After five minutes, the players began streaming in. Minhyuk stood up and waved his banner around when he saw Hyunwoo enter the field. The excitable blonde kept screaming Hyunwoo’s name as he proudly showcased his handmade banner. Hyunwoo turned to his boyfriend and waved. Minhyuk giggled happily and waved back. Then the game started.

Changkyun didn’t know much about football and had only watched it a couple of times with his dad back in Boston but he was fascinated by it. He kept clapping and cheering along with Minhyuk, eyes wide and trained on the field.

Somewhere in the middle of the game, Changkyun happened to glance at his side and caught Kihyun staring at him rather openly. He had a weird look in his eyes that he couldn’t quite describe and it made his heart flutter lightly in nervousness.

A faint pink made its way on his cheek. He consciously hid his face. "I-Is there something on my face?" he asked in concern, looking at Kihyun from between his fingers. The other boy shook his head and averted his eyes with a cough. "Uhm, it's nothing. Sorry." Kihyun mumbled. Changkyun looked at him in apprehension but he didn’t know what to make of it so he ignored it.

The game continued on. By the end of it, Hyunwoo’s team won. Minhyuk was on his feet, cheering and waving his banner around furiously. Changkyun laughed when Minhyuk suddenly sprinted towards the field. Kihyun groaned and hid his eyes with a hand so he wouldn't have to see his friend's shameless display. Changkyun laughed even harder.

The two of them stayed at the bleachers to wait out the crowd. When the people dissipated, Kihyun stood up and held out his hand. Changkyun looked at it and shyly accepted the hand. Kihyun seamlessly threaded their fingers together and Changkyun tried his best to fight the blush that came with it. This wasn't the first time they held hands. In fact over the past weeks, the older boy had been constantly initiating various types of skinship.

In the cafe, Kihyun would sometimes lay his arm on the back of his chair, his thumb drawing lazy circles on his shoulder while he sipped on iced Americano. Other times Kihyun would cup the small of his back or maybe loop a protective arm around his waist as they ordered something to eat. There was also a time when Kihyun laid his hand on his thigh making him nearly jump out of his skin in surprise. He'd been so red and wide eyed he could barely speak after. Yet even with all that skinship, he still couldn't get used to it.

That's why Changkyun found himself with flushed cheeks as Kihyun led him across the field. The both of them held hands all the way towards where Minhyuk was busy clinging onto Hyunwoo. Kihyun congratulated the latter on his win as Changkyun hung back a little, head still reeling at the heat coming from Kihyun's palm.

When he calmed himself enough to look up, Hyunwoo was smiling at him. He immediately gave the older boy his own form of congratulations that earned him a pat on the head. They decided to have a celebratory dinner. They would have to separate ways since Hyunwoo brought his own car but they agreed to meet up at the restaurant. They began walking towards the parking lot.

Changkyun expected that Kihyun would let go of his hand then. But all the way to the parking lot, Kihyun still held his hand tightly. It was hard not to miss the way Minhyuk leered over their intertwined hands. It made him extra flustered and he unconsciously slid closer to Kihyun. He should’ve thought of his actions better because with their bodies pressed this close, he could feel the way Kihyun stiffened ever so slightly. But before he could overthink things, he felt the older boy relax. He didn't bother moving away after.

They ate at a nearby BBQ place where Hyunwoo ordered lots of meat. He seemed keen on eating a lot and the rest of them didn't bother stopping him. He deserved it. During dinner, Minhyuk kept clinging to Hyunwoo and giving him kisses. Kihyun was absolutely disgusted but Hyunwoo seemed amused. He was laughing at his boyfriend's enthusiasm and even gave him a quick peck in the nose. Changkyun almost cooed at the sight.

Kihyun on the other hand, kept grumbling about the gross couple. But he didn't really make any real effort to reprimand them. Changkyun smiled knowingly to himself. He knew Kihyun was happy for his friends. He just expressed his happiness in a really roundabout way.

Changkyun had just finished his second serving of food. He was slightly full but the urge to eat was still there. He stared at the sizzling pan deciding whether to eat more or not when suddenly, a piece of bulgogi appeared in his line of vision. He looked up from his intense eye contact with the grill and into the side to see Kihyun frowning at him. "You should eat more." The older boy said -more like ordered- gruffly as he added more beef into his plate. "You're too skinny." Changkyun stared at him in surprise but didn't try to argue. He simply took the proffered meat and ate it. Kihyun hummed in satisfaction as he piled cabbage leaves and some pork into the mix.

Changkyun tried his utmost best to finish all of the food in his plate. He felt relatively full after the amount of food Kihyun had piled on his plate. But he thought it was awfully rude not to finish everything especially when Kihyun had been nice enough to offer him food. He was _determinedly_ stuffing the last piece of meat into his mouth when he heard a small chuckle to his side.

He turned to see Kihyun laughing at him, a soft smile spread on his face. His eyes were crinkling in amusement and it was such a rare look that Changkyun stopped mid-chew. "What?" He sounded out in between half-chewed food. Kihyun smirked. "You didn't have to finish everything you know? If you're full, just stop. No need to get a stomach ache over it." He chided but his voice sounded amused.

Changkyun didn't really see what was so entertaining about the situation but he lost all will to question it further when Kihyun pinched his cheek. He frowned, lower lip jutted out in annoyed confusion. "What are you doing?" He mumbled. "Nothing." Kihyun replied, still sounding incredibly amused. Changkyun frowned even harder and retaliated by pinching Kihyun's own cheek. The older boy was surprised and dropped the hand that had been squishing his face. Changkyun did the same, smiling up rather cheekily at the older boy. Kihyun recovered from the shock and shook his head in disbelief.

The dinner was over soon enough and Changkyun found himself waving madly at Minhyuk who blew kisses in response. He playfully caught them and threw some of his own. He could hear Minhyuk’s amused giggles even from afar as he waved his final goodbye. Changkyun smiled and turned to Kihyun. "That was fun." He said as they began walking towards the older boy’s car. Kihyun hummed. "Yeah, it was." He replied, a hint of a smile playing in the edges of his mouth.

Kihyun drove him home and bid him goodnight. Changkyun waved to the leaving car, waiting till he could no longer see it. He entered his house and greeted his mom who was lounging in front of the tv. "Good day?" she asked. Changkyun smiled widely. "Yeah." His mom smiled at him happily. "That’s great."

Changkyun bid his mother goodnight and went up to his room. He flopped on his bed and grinned to himself. He felt incredibly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having a horrifying time while editing this. I think I just messed everything up oh god.
> 
> On the side note, please throw me cookies and motivation at [@changcutie](https://twitter.com/changcutie). I need it


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter because why the heck not.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~(I have given up on the word count so expect varying chapter lengths from now on)~~

* * *

"C’mon Kyunnie! Treat me to some tteokboki!" Jooheon whined as he clung to Changkyun’s arm. School was out already and the two of them decided to walk the way home together. The younger of the two boys rolled his eyes and attempted to disentangle himself from the human octopus’ grip. "Who’s the hyung here again?" Changkyun deadpanned as he adjusted his bag that got shifted from Jooheon’s aggressive attack. They continued walking out of the gates.

"I am." Jooheon declared shamelessly. "But too bad for you my sweet dongsaeng. You’re hyung is dirt poor and since you’re pockets are lined with gold, it is your obligation to share your blessings with me." Changkyun snorted at the ludicrous comment. "My pockets aren’t lined with gold. I just know how to save my money instead of buying those ridiculously expensive anime figurines." Jooheon gasped and put his hand against chest.

"How dare you call them ridiculous! My figurines are absolutely precious and they are priceless items of a very beautiful culture. How dare you diss on them!" the younger of the two shook his head. "Whatever hyung but I can’t treat you to tteokboki. I’m buying the snacks and drinks for later because and I quote, 'My hyung is dirt poor'." Jooheon groaned. "Ugh, but I’m so hungry."

"Deal with it you big baby." He sassed, talking casually. Jooheon grunted and put him into a headlock. "How dare you talk back to me like that brat!" He exclaimed. Changkyun screeched and wriggled in his hold. The boys scuffled for a bit but Jooheon eventually released the younger boy. They laughed as they stopped to catch their breaths. They were already at the crossroads that separated them. "I'll drop by the house to get my stuff so I'll see you later hyung." Changkyun said as he adjusted his bag strap again. Jooheon grinned and nodded his head. "Yeah, see you!" They grinned at each other before they went their separate ways.

Changkyun greeted his mom when he got home and immediately beelined for his room. He dropped his school bag and got a duffel bag instead. He stuffed clothes in it and important essentials. Then he went down and popped his head in the living room. "I'm leaving now mom!" He called out to his mother. "Okay honey, you enjoy! Say hi to Jooheon for me!" Changkyun smiled. "Okay!"

He got out his bike and hopped on. He was sleeping over at Jooheon's house today and unfortunately, his best friend's house was too far away for him to go by foot. He'd probably get jelly legs after but that's marginally better than taking the bus in the rush hour. When he reached Jooheon's neighbourhood, he went another way, one that he knew led to a small 24 hour convenience store.

He dropped his bag at the baggage counter and began rifling for food. He decided to bring a basket with him knowing full well the amount he was about to buy. Changkyun was busy contemplating between barbeque chips or plain salted when he heard someone call out his name.

"Changkyun?" Changkyun looked up from the rack of snacks towards his left. Kihyun was standing there, a can of flavored milk in his hand. Changkyun’s mouth opened in surprise. "Kihyun hyung!" he exclaimed before smiling. "I didn’t expect to see you here." Kihyun rubbed the back of his neck shyly. "Yeah, me too." He murmured quietly. Then he nodded to the basket of chips in his hand. "Restocking?" Changkyun laughed and shook his head. "No. Jooheon hyung and I are having a sleepover tonight and he’s an absolute pig so I have to buy a lot of snacks."

Kihyun nodded his head in understanding but Changkyun couldn't help but notice the flicker of something foreign pass the older boy's face. He frowned at it but before he could ask if everything was okay, Kihyun spoke first. "Anyway, I have to go now. Have fun." He said before nodding goodbye. Changkyun watched him go, mystified at the sudden clipped conversation. Everything seemed fine just a moment ago. He shrugged and went back to shopping for chips. But even so, the strange moment still ran on a loop in his head.

"Hey, did you know I saw Kihyun hyung in the store? It was weird." Changkyun said in lieu of a greeting once he barged in into the older boy's room.

Jooheon gaped at him from where he was sitting on his bed but didn't bother reprimanding him for not knocking. They do this so often enough that it was pretty normal for one of them to make a surprise entrance. It had pose problems in past occasions that involved several cases of interrupted 'private time', resulting in the need for permanent eye bleaching. But they quickly moved on. It was a sign of deep friendship.

"Really?" Jooheon replied instead as he sat up properly. "Yeah, you never told me he lived in the neighbourhood." The older boy shrugged. "I didn't know either. Weird though. Our neighbourhood's pretty small you'd think I'd have run into him by now. Maybe he just moved in or he could be visiting a friend." Changkyun shrugged. "Maybe." He mumbled. Jooheon suddenly stood up and clapped his hands. "Anyway! Enough about that delinquent let me see the goods!"

Changkyun and Jooheon managed to watch two movies until they resorted to playing video games. They played League of Legends until their eyes hurted and it was well past 2 in the morning. Changkyun wanted to play Outlast 2 but Jooheon was too scared so they settled for LOL. Changkyun pushed his laptop away and stretched. A groan made its way out of his mouth when he felt the kinks in his back unwind. After stretching, he took the time to survey the mess they made.

They were at least five empty bags of chips and a partially drank liter of coke lying on the floor. Crumbs were on the floor and Changkyun spied a tiny brown spot on the carpet that looked like coke. He grimaced. Mrs. Lee would not be happy about that stain. They should at least clean up the rest of the mess to appease the poor woman.

Changkyun turned to Jooheon only to see him lying like a starfish on his bed and starting to doze off. He frowned at the sight. "Hey, Jooheon hyung get up! We have to clean this up." The older boy waved him off and mumbled something close to "Dun wanna... It yo..self..tired..." Changkyun huffed in exasperation and proceeded to haul Jooheon off the bed. He tried for a good two minutes before giving up. Jooheon was too heavy and his skinny arms could only handle so much. He decided to clean the room himself.

Changkyun gathered the bags of chips and carefully tucked them in the trash bin. He took the bottle of coke and popped it in the fridge. He tried dusting the crumbs away and hoped he wouldn't get bitten by ants later that night. He hunted around for the extra bed until he found it carelessly stashed with the towels. He laid it on the floor carefully. Changkyun brushed his teeth and absentmindedly gargled some water to wash it away. As he finally settled down to sleep, he gave Jooheon a final push just for kicks. The older boy didn't even react. Changkyun rolled his eyes and pouted. So much for revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slap me with some changki and motivation at [@changcutie](https://twitter.com/changcutie) thanks


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who has risen from the dead and wrote an update

* * *

"Changkyun! You're here!" Minhyuk squealed happily as he hugged the shorter boy. Changkyun smiled happily as he returned the hug. "Of course I am. How are you?" Minhyuk giggled as he let go of Changkyun. "Great! How about you?" Changkyun smiled and shrugged. "I'm okay." The older boy grinned as he dragged Changkyun down to sit with them. As Minhyuk dragged him forward, Kihyun begrudgingly followed after the two of them. He scowled displeased to have been forgotten by his own friend in favor of his fake boyfriend. Changkyun just smiled sheepishly and settled down on a seat.

Once they were settled down, Minhyuk began chattering. Changkyun listened to his stories happily. Hyunwoo sat beside Minhyuk with an arm slung protectively to his seat. Kihyun situated himself next to Changkyun and quietly listened. Hyunwoo suddenly interrupted Minhyuk by nudging his boyfriend's side and whispering something in his ear. Minhyuk's eyes widened. He clapped his hands and turned to Changkyun. "Oh right, I almost forgot!" He exclaimed. "Changkyun, I'm hosting a little kickback in my place this Saturday. Think you can come? It'd be so much fun."

Changkyun shrugged. "I don't know. I made plans with my friend already. He'd been complaining about not spending enough time lately so I wanted to make it up to him." Minhyuk shrugged. "No problem then! You can bring him along." Changkyun's eyes widened in surprise. "Are you sure? He's kind of noisy." Hyunwoo snorted. "Minhyuk's noisy enough. What's another one?" Changkyun frowned and nibbled on his lip worriedly.

"I don't know... I don't want to make it noisier." Hyunwoo laughed and shook his head. "It'll be fine. Besides, you're Kihyun's boyfriend. It would only be a matter of time before our friendship circles overlap." Changkyun shifted uncomfortably at the mention of 'boyfriend'. He glanced at Kihyun who seemed to be unwilling to participate in the conversation (as usual). Minhyuk must have misinterpreted his discomfort as hesitance because he leaned further in his seat and clasped his hands together.

"Please Changkyun? I really like spending time with you and it's about time we meet your own friends." He pleaded, batting his eyes at him. Minhyuk's eyes shone with unshed tears, bottom lip quivering in a silent plea. Changkyun couldn't possibly say no to that. Admitting defeat, he nodded his head. "Okay, okay. I'll ask him." Minhyuk squealed and clapped his hands. "Good! Just text Kihyun to pick you up or something. He'll know where to go." The blonde grinned. "I’m so excited already!" Changkyun smiled at him weakly. Would Jooheon be excited?

That night, he opened his last conversation with Jooheon and sent him a message.

**ChantasticBaby** : Ey

**JooJoohoneyOnTheBeat** : Sup?

**ChantasticBaby** : So about Saturday...  
**ChantasticBaby** : One of Kihyun's friends is hosting a kickback in his place and they invited us to come.  
**ChantasticBaby** : They wanted to meet you  
**ChantasticBaby** : So yeah :)

**JooJoohoneyOnTheBeat is typing...**

Changkyun watched the ellipses appear and disappear from the screen. He couldn't blame Jooheon if he was unsure of what to say. To be honest, the whole thing was so abrupt and given Jooheon's misgivings about Kihyun and his friends, he wasn't surprised. Changkyun flopped around on his bed, letting his phone leave his grasp and slide somewhere around his bed. He let a long sigh, mind swirling with worries.

He knew Jooheon had his qualms about Kihyun and his friends but he hoped his best friend wouldn't react too badly. He did like spending time with the others and it wouldn't be too bad if they all hung out. In the middle of his deep thinking, his phone suddenly vibrated against his knee. Fumbling about, he lazily grabbed it and looked at the screen. It was from Kihyun. Changkyun's heart suddenly jolted at the name.

_Yoo Kihyun: I'll pick you up around six. Is that okay?_

He hurriedly sat up and began typing a reply with clammy hands. Two more messages came just as he finished typing.

_Yoo Kihyun: Quick question, do you like strawberries?_

**JooJoohoneyOnTheBeat sent a reply.**

Changkyun ignored Jooheon's message as he typed in a reply to Kihyun’s text.

Me: Yeah :) why?

Not a minute passed when another text came in.

_Yoo Kihyun: Cool._

_Yoo Kihyun: Tell your friend I'll give him a ride on Saturday too._

Changkyun frowned at the weird and evasive replies but typed in a short 'ok' anyway. He quickly closed the inbox after it got sent. He switched apps towards his line where Jooheon had sent multiple spazz replies.

**JooJooHoneyOnTheBeat** : FOR REAL?!  
**JooJooHoneyOnTheBeat** : asjduekwks??@-@  
**JooJooHoneyOnTheBeat** : I kennot eVEN  
**JooJooHoneyOnTheBeat** : Iz lke mit of d in-laws or smth  
**JooJooHoneyOnTheBeat** : is it safe???  
**JooJooHoneyOnTheBeat** : r dey takin us 2 der drug den?!  
**JooJooHoneyOnTheBeat** : wut d hell  
**JooJooHoneyOnTheBeat** : Im sweatin frm anxiety  
**JooJooHoneyOnTheBeat** : Bruh, tell me u aint kiddin

**ChantasticBaby** : I aint kiddin

Changkyun sent a quick derp face before closing the app. He flopped on the bed again, groaning in the pillow. Honestly, he was scared as well. Was this really a good idea?

"Are you _sure_ they're decent people?" Changkyun rolled his eyes in exasperation. Jooheon had been stressing over the whole 'meeting with the monster in-laws' as he liked to call it and had been asking him the same question for the past five minutes. They were sitting in Changkyun's living room, waiting for Kihyun to pick them up. "Yes hyung, they are. Can you please stop repeating that question? I swear I will punch you in the face if you ask me that again." Jooheon pouted. "Okay fine. Don't hit me. Your arms may be puny but I don't want to take my chances."

Changkyun glared at his best friend, offended at the side jab. Jooheon ignored it in favor of talking some more. "Cut me some slack though, I am legit panicking over here." The younger boy rolled his eyes. "What are you so worried about hyung? It's just a simple introduction and like I told you before, Minhyuk hyung and Hyunwoo hyung are pretty nice. I bet you'd like them."

"How can I not stress over this?? What if they think I'm some degenerate and start beating me into a pulp? Or worse, skin me alive and chop me into teeny tiny Jooheon pieces and feed it to their rabid dogs??" Changkyun rolled his eyes. "First of all, you _are_ sort of a degenerate and second of all, they wouldn't kill you. No use committing unnecessary murder." Jooheon stopped for a moment to stare at him in disbelief.

"Wow, I'm offended Kyun. What did I do to receive this kind of slander? I was just being my usual fluffy self and what do you do? God, kids these days." Changkyun couldn’t resist the eye roll that happened as he stared at the older boy. "Okay, hyung whatever you say." Jooheon huffed and grumbled something under his breath. Changkyun narrowed his eyes and poked Jooheon's side. "What was that hyung?"

The older boy grunted and shoved his hand away from him. "I said that you're a brat. Now stop poking me." Changkyun stuck his tongue out at him. "Wow, real mature." Jooheon said in amusement, ruffling Changkyun's hair.

Changkyun whined at the action, telling him to stop. But of course, his plea fell on deaf ears. He sighed. He couldn’t do much but to silently mourn over his ruined hair. Jooheon was still wearing that fond expression on his face when he finally stopped. He was quiet for a while before he spoke again. This time, his tone was serious. "But seriously though, is Kihyun and his friends giving you trouble?"

Changkyun smiled and shook his head. "I told you before hyung that I’m fine and they’re really not that bad. I promise you’ll like them. Just trust me on this okay?” he said, trying to reassure his best friend. Jooheon sighed, he still looked worried but he didn’t say anything else other than a quiet “Okay.” in resignation.

Another five minutes passed in muted silence before they finally heard the doorbell ring. Changkyun stood up from the couch and hurried towards the door. Kihyun stood there, expression passive as ever. He ignored the blank look and beamed at the older boy. "Kihyunnie hyung, hi!" He exclaimed happily. Kihyun's face broke into a little smirk. "Hey," he answered in reply. "You ready?"

Changkyun nodded his head. "Yeah. Let me just get my things and call Jooheon hyung. Why don’t you come inside first?" He opened the door wider and let the older boy step in. He closed the door after him and led him to the living room where Jooheon still sat. The two older boys made eye contact.

Changkyun saw the exact moment Jooheon’s body visibly tensed up at the sight of Kihyun and he winced. In return, he saw Kihyun frown deeply. The atmosphere suddenly became tense. Before things could escalate, he quickly filled the terse silence by introducing them.

“Well I guess you guys haven’t really met yet but Kihyun hyung this is Jooheon hyung, my best friend. Jooheon hyung, this is Kihyun hyung.” The both of them nodded at each other in acknowledgement but remained silent. Changkyun clapped his hands loudly and laughed awkwardly. “Okay, let’s go! Minhyuk hyung will get tired of waiting. We shouldn’t be late.” He chattered nervously, pushing Kihyun towards the door then dragging Jooheon with him.

The car ride was absolute hell.

The uneasiness hung so heavy in the air it was practically suffocating. Changkyun quietly sighed to himself. This was what he had been so afraid of. He knew it would be one heck of a mess once he introduced Jooheon to Kihyun and the others. Jooheon was too wary of them and Kihyun was too aloof to bother caring about his best friend. It only served to make Jooheon even more anxious about Kihyun and his friends. It certainly didn’t help much that Kihyun had such a bad reputation.

Changkyun sighed again. Everything about the situation just spelled disaster. God, would he be able to survive through the day?

After much anguish, they finally arrived at Minhyuk’s house. Changkyun took a deep breath and braced himself. He fervently hoped that things wouldn’t get increasingly uncomfortable after.

Changkyun got out of the car with Jooheon trailing behind him closely. Kihyun followed soon after and the three of them started for Minhyuk’s doorstep. As they walked, Changkyun observed Minhyuk’s house. It was his first time seeing it. The house was modest and it looked homely. It definitely suited the older boy. He smiled at the thought.

When they reached the door, Changkyun raised his hand and knocked on it. There were loud footsteps until the door flew open and Minhyuk's sunny face appeared. "Changkyun!" The older boy greeted enthusiastically

Despite his earlier unease, a smile managed to wedge itself on Changkyun’s face. Minhyuk’s cheerfulness was infectious. "Hi, Minhyuk hyung." He greeted. He stepped back so that Jooheon could be seen. "This is my best friend Jooheon.” Minhyuk’s grin widened as he threw the door wider. “Hello, hello! It’s so nice to finally meet you! I’m Minhyuk.” He held out his hand to Jooheon.  
Jooheon looked a little dazed and confused at first but after a bit, he took the hand and shook it. He smiled. “Nice to meet you too.” Minhyuk smiled again and gestured for them to come inside. “Please come in, the others are in the living room.”

The kickback was a small affair composing only of Minhyuk close friends plus a couple of Hyunwoo’s own ones. There was Wonho and Seungcheol from Hyunwoo’s football team whom Changkyun has met a couple of times while watching Hyunwoo’s games, Hyungwon, Wonho’s gorgeous boyfriend (no but seriously, that guy should be a model), Jinyoung and Jeonghan whom are supposedly Minhyuk’s buddies from choir, and the noonas Soyou, Hyolyn, Bora and Dasom from Minhyuk’s part-time job at a children’s daycare.

They were all quite nice and Changkyun found himself enjoying their company. He especially liked talking to Jinyoung who was also a book lover like him. The older boy was nice enough to give him recommendations and they even shared contact information so that they could talk and keep in touch.

Despite his earlier trepidation, things went well for his best friend. Jooheon easily got along with the others. He especially got along well with Minhyuk. In fact, he got a long with him a little _too well_. The both of them were like annoying energizer bunnies with how loud they were being. The others didn’t seem to mind much but Kihyun on the other hand was getting increasingly upset.

During the duration of the party, the older boy had chosen a corner of the couch and kept to himself. Apart from Changkyun, Minhyuk and Hyunwoo, he didn’t interact much with the other people and it seemed like the others didn’t talk to him much either. It was like an unspoken rule to never associate themselves with him. 

Changkyun found it weird and even a little upsetting so he stuck himself beside Kihyun all through the night. He was successful in making Kihyun talk to him and at one point, even made him laugh. But every time someone took his attention, the older boy would go back to brooding. The only time he would brighten up was when Changkyun talked to him again.

“Hyung, what do you call a potato in trouble?” Changkyun asked Kihyun. They were still on the couch while the others were in the backyard playing a game. They had invited the both of them to join but Kihyun didn’t want to and Changkyun decided to join him instead. He was too tired to play a game anyway and he preferred keeping Kihyun company.

Minhyuk had called them boring but left them alone. Jooheon on the other hand, was a little reluctant about leaving him behind. His gaze kept flitting towards Kihyun anxiously and Changkyun knew that he was still hesitant about the older boy. He reassured him that he would be fine, smiling and waving him away to play his game. His best friend had frowned at him but left them at last.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan had been with them at first; both unwilling participants to the game but at some point, they had left to go to the kitchen. So now, it was just him and Kihyun in the living room. Changkyun didn’t mind it much and actually preferred it that way. He liked spending time with the older boy.

Kihyun hummed as he tried to think of an answer to his question. He was leaning on the arm of the couch, a drink in his hand, occupying a small portion of the couch while Changkyun lay stretched out across the rest of it. His head bumped against Kihyun’s thigh as he turned to look up to him from his horizontal position. “Well?”

Kihyun shrugged and took a swig of his drink. “I don’t know. What do you call it?” Changkyun grinned and held out the potato wedge he’d been eating. “In a wedge!” he exclaimed triumphantly. Kihyun snorted and called him silly. Changkyun just giggled as he prepared to tell his next joke.

They spent the rest of the evening like that with Changkyun cracking jokes and puns while Kihyun listened patiently. Changkyun didn’t realize just how tired he was until he dozed off in the middle of telling a joke. All he knew was that the couch felt soft and that Kihyun’s presence was so warm and comforting.

Within minutes, he was asleep. His dreams starring a certain delinquent sitting inches from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting writing updates on my Twitter. Holler at me there [@changcutie](https://twitter.com/changcutie) and punch me with some changki to keep me from being the undead thanks


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I don’t know what this mess is but it just happened? But anyway, please have soft!Kihyun and more cute Changki because we all deserve some Changki cuteness.

* * *

Kihyun couldn’t believe it but Changkyun had fallen asleep.

The younger boy had been in the middle of telling a joke, hand swinging in the air as he explained. Kihyun had tried his best to guess the answer but he must’ve taken too long because when he looked down, Changkyun’s eyes were closed and his breathing was even. He’d been wondering why Changkyun hadn’t been responding but he soon realized it was because he was asleep. He chuckled in amusement. It was obvious that he hadn’t meant to fall asleep.

Changkyun lay facing upwards, eyes closed tight and lips pursed into a pout. His tiny fists were laid across his stomach and every once in a while, he sniffled in his sleep. Kihyun couldn’t help the fond smile that crossed his face. Changkyun was so adorable.

Kihyun would admit that at first, he had bullied Changkyun into becoming his fake boyfriend because he thought the younger boy was naïve and easy to scare. He needed someone unknown and timid to act as his fake boyfriend so that by the end of it, they can just part ways with no problems. He hadn’t counted on the fact that Minhyuk was an annoying piece of shit who wouldn’t leave him and his love life alone.

Or the fact that Im Changkyun was really cute. Like super hella cute. Kihyun swore Changkyun was the cutest being on Earth and probably the sweetest too. The boy was practically made out of marshmallows and cotton candy and as much as it pained him to admit it, he was attached. He watched as the said boy shuffled in his sleep, unconsciously curling in on himself.

Without really thinking about it, he reached out and threaded his fingers in Changkyun’s hair. It was soft. He began stroking it, marveling at the way the locks smoothly passed his fingers. The sleeping boy hummed in his sleep, a content smile crossing his face. He felt his own lips tug into a smile of his own as he continued petting Changkyun in the head. He liked it like this; just him and this strange boy.

His heart took a sudden, almost painful, squeeze when the younger boy suddenly moved closer, as if chasing after his hand. He let out a chuckle, biting his lip at the sight. Changkyun was so cute. 

He winced at his own thoughts. Fuck, he really was attached. He sighed and wondered just when he became like this. He had never bothered to become involved with other people before except for Hyunwoo and Minhyuk. But they were different. He had known them all his life. But Changkyun, he was _unusual_.

He hadn’t known him for long but he already felt at ease with him. Ever since that time in the café when Changkyun had stumblingly defended him from his own friends, he’d felt _unusual_ around him. It was hard to describe why. Maybe because he felt that Changkyun understood him; better than most people would know or even bother to care. He was never cautious of him, instead he was gentle. As if trying his best to make him comfortable and truly, he did. With him at least.

But maybe, if he was being honest with himself, it was in the way Changkyun’s soft and small hand felt _so right_ in his own calloused ones. The way the mere proximity of him has his heart running faster than it should and the way he effortlessly saunters against all of his carefully constructed walls.

_Unusual_ was a good way to describe what he was feeling for Changkyun.

As he sat there contemplating the complexities that was Im Changkyun, he noticed movement from the corner of his eye. He glanced up to see Jooheon slinking in from outside. He saw him freeze when he noticed his gaze on him. They made eye contact but it didn’t last long as the younger boy shifted his eyes to look downwards. He knew Jooheon was looking at Changkyun or more likely his hand which was still threading through Changkyun’s hair; if the deep frown on Jooheon’s face was anything to go by.

His suspicions were proven right when he saw Jooheon’s jaw tighten in agitation. He felt his own irritation spike up at the action. He never really liked Jooheon but he was finding more and more reasons to dislike him. He watched as the boy practically stomped his way towards him and grabbed the hand that had been on Changkyun.

Kihyun stared up at him in disinterest. He would admit though that he was mildly impressed at his bravery. No one really dared to touch him and if they did, not this aggressively. He also assumed Jooheon was a scaredy-cat with how skittish he’d been with him. But looking at the way the other’s face was contorted tightly with anger and the firm grip on his wrist, he would have to reevaluate his opinion on him.

“You,” Jooheon said, voice taut. “Come with me.”

The younger boy turned around and didn’t wait for him as he walked out of the living room. Kihyun sighed, looking down at Changkyun before shaking his head. What a bother. He stood up and followed after Jooheon at a leisurely pace. Jooheon led them in front of the bathroom where he flipped around and faced him angrily. Kihyun stopped and regarded him indifferently. He knew what was coming next.

“I know what’s going on. Changkyun told me all about it. I was against it but he said to trust him. I knew I shouldn’t have. You’re taking advantage of him and you’re being way too touchy. You need to back off.” Jooheon growled out. Kihyun scoffed and regarded the other boy with a sneer. “And why? What are you? His boyfriend?” he answered scornfully.

“No. But I’m his best friend and I think punks like you don’t deserve to be with people like Changkyun.” Jooheon said, undeterred. “He’s way too good for you. You’ll only hurt him. You should stay away from him.” Kihyun gritted his teeth at that. He was aware that Changkyun was on a different level than him but for it to be pointed out by this _brat_ pissed him off. It really fucking pissed him off.

Kihyun stepped closer and regarded the boy with a scoff. “You can’t tell me what to do kid.” He mocked, smirking at him. He must’ve hit a nerve because the other boy’s face went red with rage. “I’m telling you-”

“Hyungs?” a soft voice called out, cutting off whatever it was Jooheon was about to say. The both of them turned to see Changkyun standing in the hallway, gazing at them blearily and rubbing at his eyes sleepily. “Is everything okay?” he asked.

Jooheon stared at him anxiously and looked like he was about to say something but Kihyun beat him to the punch. “Yes, don’t worry about it.” He answered, smiling at him. “It’s getting late though. I should drive you home.”

Changkyun pliantly nodded his head. “Yeah, you’re right.” He mumbled, still out of it. Kihyun held back the amused grin threatening to appear on his face as he gently led the sleep boy back to the living room. He could feel Jooheon trailing after him but he paid him no mind. Once Changkyun was settled back into the couch, he left to search for Minhyuk. He found him on Hyunwoo’s lap, laughing at the others who were playing some kind of weird looking game.

Minhyuk didn’t mind that they were leaving already, only telling him to take care of Changkyun. Kihyun rolled his eyes and muttered an “Of course.” To which the blond grinned at happily. After that, he came back to the living room to get the younger boys. Changkyun was still too sleepy to notice anything and it looked like Jooheon didn’t mention anything to him but the tension between the two of them was palpable.

They got into his car and Kihyun drove them off towards Changkyun’s house. When they got there, Changkyun waved him a happy goodbye and dragged a glaring Jooheon inside. He smiled as he watched the younger boy go inside the house. He really was too cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did I tell you? Wasn’t it a mess? I’m going to be honest and say I wrote most of this last week and I don’t know what mood I was on but why did I write this haha
> 
> But hey! I finally wrote in Kihyun’s POV Woot! Woot! I don’t know what I accomplished by writing that but my hands do whatever they want. I can’t control them. But oh ho, Jooheon seems to be pissed at Kihyun. Are we finally seeing a shift in the plot?? Idk, you guess haha
> 
> Anyways, updates still won’t be regular but I’ve finally kicked myself in the butt and plan at least writing schedules. I’m still not sure if I’ll be able to keep them because school sucks and the people there are monsters. They drain the life outta you.
> 
> But hey, if you wanna check if I’m alive, hmu at my twitter [@changcutie](https://twitter.com/changcutie?lang=en). Rant with me and throw me motivation thanks.


End file.
